


A Seat at the Table

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Sarcasm Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exes and ohs - Freeform, M/M, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, evil exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: 106: “My ex? Yeah, I’d still hit that. Except this time it would be with a car or baseball bat.” for Winteriron (one telling the other about an ex)?





	A Seat at the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/gifts), [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).



It was one of those black-tie awards affairs, the kind of thing where the alcohol was watered down and the food was pretentious and fussy and not at all filling. Tony watched Bucky schmoozing like he’d been born to it and smiled; it had been a long, hard road to get Bucky so comfortable in a crowd -- even now, he paused every couple of minutes to scan the room, picking out exits and potential cover and his distance from Tony -- but Tony was unspeakably proud of him.

Naturally, it was during that moment of quiet joy that a very unwelcome voice behind him said, “Tony, darling. You look wonderful, as always.”

Tony fixed a slightly plastic smile on his face and turned to greet Ty, because Pepper would kill him if he made a scene again. “Stone. They’ll let just anyone in here these days, won’t they?”

Ty scoffed, raising a glass to Tony. “Seems they will,” he said. “But you know it was never personal. It’s simply a matter of money. If they were judging based on _personality_ , or _competence_ , well, you wouldn’t have a seat at the table, would you? You do look pretty, though. As long as you’re not, well, talking.” Ty reached out and patted Tony on the cheek, rubbing his thumb at the corner of Tony’s mouth knowingly.

Tony jerked his head away, his smile curling into a snarl. “Well, it hasn’t been fun. Let’s never do it again.” He turned away, twisting past a waiter and around a bank of excessively leafy plants, seething. God, Ty was such an _ass_.

Tony wasn’t sure if Bucky had seen that, or if it was just his normal Acquire-Visuals-on-Tony check that had failed, but it didn’t take more than seventeen seconds (yes, okay, so Tony was counting, sue him.) to make his way over to Tony’s cover and slide in beside him to do his impression of _casual and calm_.

“Handsome fella,” Bucky commented, idly picking Ty out of the crowd with his thousand yard stare.

So Bucky _had_ seen it. “My ex?” Tony supplied, not bothering to look. “Yeah, I’d still hit that. Except this time it would be with a car.” No, running Ty over wasn’t _personal_ enough. “Or a baseball bat.” Better.

There went the flexing noise of Bucky’s arm-plates shifting as he clenched a fist and the arm compensated. “I didn’t catch what he said,” Bucky admitted, as if that was something to be ashamed of, that he couldn’t hear a single voice out of hundreds, nearly a dozen yards away or more. “But if he insulted ya, doll, I could… _arrange an incident_.”

Just knowing Bucky had his back made Tony feel a thousand times better. He took a deep, cleansing breath, and leaned in to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “They say the best revenge is living well,” he said. “And I’m living _so_ well, these days. We should head back to the table. They’re going to present my award soon.”

  



End file.
